


Rickyl Christmas Gift Drawings

by jonfuckingmoxley



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Fluff, Gen, Lingerie, M/M, Questionable Anatomy, Rickyl, Spooning, and then smut, really inappropriate use of candy canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various drawings i did for people for christmas, all rickyl themed except one that's only rick.</p><p>1. rick bundled up in warm clothes + rick sleeping +rick and judith with matching sweaters<br/>2. rick and daryl sharing a candy cane that meets in the middle B)<br/>3. inappropriate use of a candy cane + daryl in lingerie<br/>4. embarrassed daryl getting kissed + illustration of transparency<br/>5.  rickyl spooning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these were all done in december 2015 and looking back at them now i'm like 'ehhh...i could have done better' but who gives a damn, really. picture quality is ehh because i do not have a scanner and my phone's an uncooperative little bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> candy cane kisses *u*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good god in heaven, i cannot draw people kissing at all. like that doesn't stop me but still


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not gonna play like this has any other point than to be smut. daryl's in lingerie and getting fucked with a candy cane. it's just smut. can you believe this is the first thing i gave anyone for christmas last year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was christmas and i was not judging the prompts i got.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first one is just a little fluff and an opportunity to draw them with their s1 looks. the second is actually ripped straight from   
> transparency, by ijustwantedyoutoneedme, who these two pictures were a gift for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck anatomy this is why i like surrealism


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last ones, a friend wanted rickyl + spooning and who am i to deny that request? these are also probably my favorite of the bunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, i'm so happy i have a place other than tumblr to post all this shit now (btw if you wanna find me on there, my username is my url)


End file.
